


We Know Who Our Friends Are

by MsLordess



Series: Lor’s FNaF AU [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: FNaF UCN, Mention of Kevin Afton, My fnaf oc kills William Afton-the prequel, Other, fnaf au, fredbear - Freeform, mention of Charlie - Freeform, this is just my desire to kill William Afton coming through in my ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLordess/pseuds/MsLordess
Summary: “...And you are not one of them.”





	We Know Who Our Friends Are

William screamed as Fredbear’s jaws clamped down on him, the light slowly leaving his eyes. The office around him went black, only revealing the words GAME OVER. Afton gasped, wrenching himself from the trap his head was caught in. He crumpled to the floor, the wounds in his head slowly stitching back up. He felt the tears prick at his eyes just as the bear’s teeth did. He began to sob, pulling his knees to his chest as the red lettering flashed over and over.  
“God, Afton, you’re pathetic.”  
William looked up with a start at the woman’s voice, and saw nothing but a light in front of him. A pair of loafers slowly made their way into the light, their weathered soles stained with blood. “Crying over something you deserve,” the woman spat, more than a hint of acid in her words, “when you’ve caused so much pain to others? Disgusting.”  
William balled his hands into fists. “And what would you know about pain? What would you know about losing something?” He hissed, slowly getting to his feet.  
The woman stepped forward again, her gray suit cast in the light above them both. She laughed hoarsely, seemingly holding back tears. “Before you say that, may I ask you, Afton-“ she took another step forward-“do you recognize me?”  
William scowled. The woman’s body was fully visible now; the only thing missing was her face. Those words, those god-forsaken words, were covering it.  
William swore he saw a faint smile behind the glowing letters.  
“You don’t, do you? You never remember those you’ve hurt. But I do. Trust me,” she chuckled, “I always do.”  
William moved closer to her. He knew he had heard her voice somewhere, but where?  
“The only ones you remember are the so-called ‘important’ ones!” She snapped, a hint of tears in her voice. “Like, oh, I don’t know, my FATHER.”  
William couldn’t speak. He couldn’t breathe.  
“Do you even remember the names of the children, Afton? I have to say them every day. What do you know of suffering, huh? I know of suffering in the eyes of the parents of those children. I have to look in those eyes and decide whether or not to tell them the truth. That the bright futures of their children were torn from them by a cruel, petty hypocrite who couldn’t deal with the pain in his own life, yet inflicted it upon others. You are a BASTARD, Afton. This whole hell that has been created for you is proof of that. You will never see rest again, not after what you’ve done. Charlie will make sure of that.”  
The woman walked past the glowing letters, revealing a familiar, scar-ridden face. William felt his heart jump down into his stomach.  
“Now, I will ask you again.” The woman grit her teeth, her eyes flashing with hatred. “Do you recognize me, Grandfather?”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe William Afton is fucking dead  
> Anyways I posted this on my tumblr which is under the same name as on here  
> So bls go check that out


End file.
